The Potters and the Philosopher's Stone
by RiverRunsDeep
Summary: Harry lives with his father's older cousin, Timothy, Timothy's wife, Cynthia, and Timothy's daughter, Samantha. Harry and Samantha are going into their first year at Hogwarts. Is Hogwarts prepared for two Potters? What will happen during their first year at Hogwarts? (Expanded Summary Inside)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone, anyplace, and anything you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own everyone, everywhere, and everything you cannot recognize. Especially my original characters.

**Summary: **The Dursleys weren't Harry's only family. His father's older cousin Timothy and his wife and daughter survived the war too. From the time Harry was two he is raised by his 'Uncle Tim' and 'Aunt Cynthia'. Life for the Potters mostly normal . But danger seems to around every corner. Something nearly always goes wrong. Harry is glad to have his second cousin Samantha at his side as he enters Hogwarts. Samantha struggles with her own conscious, it would eat her alive if it wasn't for Harry. Is Hogwarts prepared for two Potters? What will happen during their first year at Hogwarts?

** "The Potters and the Philosopher's Stone,"**

**Chapter 1 "Life Has a Cost,"**

Life for the Potters was exciting and dangerous. It was dangerous at best. Everyone in the family had a left threatening situation at least once in their life. Cynthia Potter got frequent cursed letters in the mail, one ended her in St. Mungo's for two months. Timothy Potter didn't get a day off being an auror and protecting his family. Harry seemed to have the most life threatening events such as drowning, poison, and bizarre encounters with snakes. Samantha seemed to have the most life threatening situations being cursed, kidnapped, and even possessed by the dart arts. Having the last name Potter was powerful and with power comes danger. That is just the cycle of things. Power and talent has a cost.

They tried to give Harry and Samantha a round education and raise them to understand not only magic but muggles. They tried to keep the children in muggle schools but it became impossible for Samantha so she was taken out at age six and Harry age ten. They spent most of education being tutored by Timothy and Remus Lupin. Remus was preparing them for Hogwarts mostly by teaching them Latin, how to study, and basics of Hogwarts subjects. Cynthia wasn't the teaching type. She rather be alone with her plants.

The Potter manor stood in rolling hills and valleys Yorkshire completely surrounded by a moor. The Potter manor was made of pristine grey pricks. The roof a light shade of blue. There was square back courtyard. There were pebble pathways going down the middle horizontally and vertically and in the middle was a fountain. It was designed for old fashion duelling. The stone fence around the courtyard deterred any prying muggle eyes. There was a greenhouse to the west side of the manor. It is here where magical plants are kept. The entire area near the greenhouse was filled with muggle plants. To the east side of the manor was the garage; the garage was big enough to fit at the least three cars but it only held one the rest of the garage was brooms, Quidditch supplies, and an work area. There was a dirt path that led to a Quidditch practice field in an area of the moor that didn't flood as bad as the rest, this area was protected by the best concealment charms possible. There was a small creek that ran through the property that often flooded and had a huge population of frogs and toads.

Inside the Potter manor was magnificent. Through the front door was the grand staircase, there was also a small mudroom off to the right side. To the left there was the family room and to the right was the parlour. From the family room is the library, the room for the house-elves, the study, and medium sized guest suit and one bathroom. From the parlour was the formal dining room, kitchen, two bathrooms, the ballroom, and formal living room. On the second floor are two medium sized guest suits, one bathroom, Potter tapestry room, and the family archive room. The third floor is where the master suit with an attached bathroom, two occupied bedrooms with attached bathrooms, the kid's playroom, the old nursery, and nanny's bedroom with attached bathroom.

There were plenty of rooms that were barely used. The ballroom had only been used for piano and dance. The parlour was used for when people from the Ministry visited, the formal living room was used a quiet place to escape to. And the second floor bedrooms haven't been used since 1977. The family tapestry and archive room had been barely touched in the past decade.

There was no way anyone could miss the magical touch on the Potter manor. House-elves were often seen in and around the Potter manor. Pebbles and Bumbles did the cleaning, and Twinkle helped with gardening and stocking. There were sometimes a few explosions from the third floor that was always put off as a child chemistry set. Muggles have sworn they had seen flying objects and kids floating in the air, most of the time they find some sort of logical reasoning but sometimes it took Oblivators.

Nine years ago, Timothy and Cynthia Potter came back from the British Virgin Islands after spending a year in hiding their with their daughter, Samantha. It wasn't James or being in the Order that made them a target but their daughter. She was the first true natural-born Seer to be born in England in ninety-seven years, the year Cassandra Vablatsky was born. Voldemort wanted the child to use her abilities to gain more power and to find out which child of the prophecy to attack. Timothy and Cynthia were warned of this by Severus Snape and left England with their one-year-old daughter. They returned to find out that Timothy's younger cousin, James, James's wife, and his younger sister were all killed by Voldemort. Timothy demanded that his cousin's son be given to him and went all the way to the Wizengamot to get guardianship of Harry from Albus Dumbledore. Of course, Timothy won.

Harry grew up alongside his second cousin Samantha with the help of a nanny by the name of Julia. They both went to a public school when they turned five but Samantha was taken out after her seer abilities started to develop more and became a magical security risks. The chances of Samantha having a prophecy dream falling asleep suddenly in class, drawing a prophecy, or making a verbal prophecy were too great to have her around muggles. Harry however continued until he was ten when they took him out to be tutored to prepare him for Hogwarts.

Timothy played the part of disciplinary and the answerer of questions. He laid out the facts for the children. He never sugar-coated anything. He told it how things were. If Harry asked about his parents Timothy told whatever he could. When Samantha asked why she couldn't play outside at night he told her of the monsters that lived in the moor. Timothy was used to given the hard cold facts as an investigative auror working in the Investigation Department in the Auror Office.

Cynthia was trying to be the mother for two children. Far Too bloody stubborn to let the House-elves do anything much more then cleaning, laundry and assistant work. She had to help Harry though nightmares nearly every other night and when it wasn't Harry it Samantha. Samantha's nightmares were much worse because more often than not would eventually happen. She often got left with hard questions that came up. Such as where babies come from or who Voldemort was. She always tried her best but sometimes she'd just have enough.

It was a typical morning in Potter household. Cynthia had cooked pancakes and was awaiting the children. Timothy was reading the Daily Prophet and Cynthia reading the Quibbler, she only read it because her friend had owned it with her husband. Two years ago there was an accident while inventing some spell. Cynthia doesn't believe it. The Quibbler had gone down the drain in credibility. Cynthia believes that her friend's husband has and always will be delusional.

"Cynthia I can't believe that they are still going on about Sirius. I know Sirius would never betray him. Honestly, killing all those muggles isn't his style," grumbled Timothy.

"We talk about this every morning. I don't think he did either but what proof do I have. Andromeda can't speak for him, she's family. He did so get away from his family. Why would he ever betray James. Your aunt and uncle took him in after all," said Cynthia. Even if Sirius was innocent there was nothing they could do to help him. Sure it annoyed her but she couldn't do a thing about it. Words mean nothing without proof and they didn't have proof.

"I want to know why Harry was given to the Dursleys in the first place, the worse type of muggles they are. I can't ask Alice and Frank since they are in St. Mungo's. I even tried Augusta, which is how I found out about Alice and Frank. And Remus doesn't have a clue," said Timothy. He had worked along aside of Frank and Alice as aurors. Merlin, it wasn't fair. How did the Death Eaters find them anyways?

"Again, Tim do we honestly have to talk about those pathetic excuse for muggles. I don't want to be reminded of what happened to Alice and Frank," snapped Cynthia. She had enough things to worry about.

"Augusta talks as if St. Mungo's was the bane of existence. She doesn't believe they are doing anything to try to help Alice and Frank. I told her about those privates healers in America. She told me that she was going to look into it," said Timothy.

"I swear England lives in the Dark Ages," sighed Cynthia.

The American magical hospitals were far more advanced then St. Mungo's. They weren't afraid of trying new things to solve old problems. They see a problem and they send the best available to figure it out. They don't give up, they'll list international help if need be. They will the

"Are you worried about the kids going to Hogwarts?" asked Timothy.

"No, just worried it won't will work out. Harry will be fine but I'm not sure about Samantha," admitted Cynthia.

"We cannot coddle her. There is nothing we can do to help. I hope maybe going to Hogwarts helps. If not I'm still saying Salem isn't a bad choice," said Timothy.

Salem Witches Institute was very interested in Samantha. Samantha had natural power and talent. They could care less that she was pureblood it was her potential. Timothy couldn't argue they offer Samantha more then what Hogwarts can. But Cynthia was stuck on Samantha attending Hogwarts.

"I talked to Arthur and apparently Severus is the Potions Professor. I want Harry and Sam to get a head start during the summer with potions," said Timothy.

"Remus is doing what he can but Potions isn't his strong-suit. Who else can we ask?" asked Cynthia, the only person she knew to be good at potions was Lily or Severus.

"Well, you should know. I was thinking of asking Andromeda," said Timothy.

"I totally forgot she was good a Potions. I'll talk to her after I take Samantha to Diagon Alley. Andromeda thinks she may have found a way to help Samantha with her dreams," said Cynthia. After her last conversation with Andromeda Cynthia was worried about Samantha dying in the dreams as they get more powerful.

"How are the fencing lessons going?" asked Cynthia.

"Harry is still struggling. He's quick but doesn't have the strength. Samantha is a natural but then again she has a build of a Scottish witch not a scrawny English witch," said Timothy.

Cynthia laughed. "You know one day when she is dating you are going to hate that fact," said Cynthia. Timothy grimaced. He hated the idea of his daughter of falling in love with a younger version of him.

At that moment, Harry came in and sat down at the table quietly still half asleep. Timothy recovered to an impassive face. Cynthia smirked. Her timing was always impeccable. But then again her daughter's ability of sight did after all come from her side of the gene pool.

Harry looked like a younger James with almond shaped green eyes. He had the untameable Potter black hair. Those eyes came straight from his mother. He was small and skinny, he had a thin face and knobble knees. Harry had round-rimmed glasses, when Timothy took him to buy them that is what he close. It was a bit freaky how close they were to James's but Timothy didn't tell Harry that his father had the same shaped glasses. Everyone knew about the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, which usually was hidden by his hair.

"How's work?" asked Cynthia as she sat down a plate in front of Harry. Harry started eating his pancakes.

"The usual," said Timothy. She knew from his tone that it wasn't but he didn't want to say it with Harry in the room. She nodded understanding.

Cynthia smiled at her husband. She sat a plate of pancakes in front of Timothy. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Gross," said Harry with a mouth full of food.

"Harry don't talk with food in your mouth," scolded Cynthia.

Samantha came in next. Unlike her cousin she was already dressed for the day. She was wearing a Weird Sisters band shirt she got when she saw them in concert in America last month. Timothy wasn't happy about her going, mostly because he didn't like the fact she was getting interested into boy bands knowing it won't be long before she's intrusted in normal boys. She had on light blue jeans and combat boots. She had on a maroon coloured cloak on. Her light honey brown hair was silky and shiny but was particularly more difficult than her father's or her cousin's. Her hair was thick, curly and long. She had her mother's build, she wasn't petite nor chubby. Being fit for childbirth has been bred into pureblood families' essentially but due to inbreeding, infertility is a problem. Other than her build and her bright blue eyes she didn't look like either of her parents. She had round youthful face. She already had legs that were long for being five feet.

"Here you go dear," said Cynthia.

Samantha ate more slowly and delicately than her cousin. She was considerably more mannered at the table. She never let her elbows touch the table and took small bites. She looked disgusted over at Harry.

"We decided to take your guys to Diagon Alley separately. I'm going to take you and Harry you are going with Uncle Timothy next weekend, sorry but your letter hasn't come through yet. Sam, I want an early start," said Cynthia.

Samantha nodded. She was excited beyond belief but she kept it controlled. She had always restrained her emotions because if she didn't her magic would lash out and she'd get horrible dreams. She kept everything inside. That's all she knew.

"What's Hogwarts like?" asked Harry.

"Well, there are really words for it. It's an adventure. The place radiates magic," said Timothy.

"Of course, there are the four houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Silly rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor," said Cynthia.

"Strange names," said Samantha.

"What are the purpose of the houses?" asked Harry,

"There were four founders who had different ideas of how to teach so each founded had its own group to teach. Gryffindor was taught by Godric Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was taught by Rowena Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuffs were taught by Helga Hufflepuff. And Slytherin was taught by Salazar Slytherin," said Timothy.

"What were the differences?" asked Samantha.

"Glad you asked. Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. And Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play," told Cynthia.

"How do you get into the different houses?" asked Harry.

"Cynthia I would say are kids are quite curious," laughed Timothy.

"A Sorting Hat. It's bound to Hogwarts. It's was Godric's," explained Cynthia rolling her eyes at her husband.

"What about classes? Are they like what Uncle Remus teaches us? And isn't Hogwarts a castle?" asked Samantha.

"Hogwarts is a castle. You have Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Defence Against the Dart Arts, History of Magic, Herbology and flying. Flying is only for first years though. They are bit more advanced then what Remus has been teaching you are pretty much the same," said Timothy.

"Sammy put your plate in the sink when you are done and get my handbag. I have a letter to write," said Cynthia noticing that Samantha was done.

"Accio quill and parchment," said Cynthia. Her quill and parchment appeared in her hand.

"How did you do that without a wand?" asked Harry.

"It's called wandless magic. If you take Charms as a NEWT you'll learn it," said Cynthia.

Cynthia quickly wrote to Andromeda reminding her of their plans today. Andromeda already knew but Cynthia felt it was disrespectful not to send a letter too. A lot to do with her pureblood upbringing as a young girl.

Samantha returned with her mother's handbag. Cynthia took it and slung it around her arm. She grabbed her navy cloak. Cynthia held out her arm and Samantha grabbed it. They always travelled by apparition. POP! Harry and Timothy were left alone to finish breakfast.

"Here is your letter Sam," said Cynthia as she appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What is this place?" asked Samantha. She took her Hogwarts letter.

"The Leaky Cauldron. I wanted to take you this way to Diagon Alley in case you ever need to use it," said Cynthia.

"Cynthia Potter?" asked a cold female voice. Samantha peered around her mother. The woman speaking to her mother was very pale with blue eyes and long silky blonde hair. Her facial appearance reminded Samantha of some of the French pureblood witches who thought they were better than everyone else.

"Narcissa, pleasure seeing you here," replied Cynthia, her shoulders tense and pulled together. Samantha could tell her mother was not happy to see Narcissa.

"I haven't seen you for a while," said Narcissa.

"Busy keeping my family safe from Voldemort," said Cynthia. Narcissa flinched. Samantha didn't even flinch.

"And who is this?" asked Narcissa.

"This is my daughter Samantha. Samantha this is Narcissa Malfoy," said Cynthia. She was glad that she wasn't a boy at the moment, a boy would have to shake hands. She really didn't wanted to shake hands. She didn't want tofeel like she was the lesser witch.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," said Narcissa.

"The less people knew the better. I wanted to keep my family alive. Even now we get enough death threats and near death encounters," said Cynthia. And that was the truth. Timothy had to break several curses that came through the mail for a good five years after the fall of Voldemort. Last summer Harry almost drowned in an enchanted pool. And the year before that Samantha was kidnaped in Moscow but when she started crying causing her accidently magic to lash out, which scared off the kidnappers.

"We've heard that you appeared at the American Ball last year," said Narcissa.

"We did," admitted Cynthia. Balls were the only time Cynthia could get Samantha to dress like a girly girl. Samantha was more continent wearing Quidditch team appeal or band t-shirts and jeans.

"Actually we got invited again this year. My husband is good friends with the Bishops of Salem," said Cynthia. That shut up Narcissa. There wasn't a pureblood that didn't know of the Bishops.

"Mum, I want to get a move on," said Samantha.

"Of course," said Cynthia leading Samantha to a back of an alley. Samantha watched her mother as she tapped the wall in different spots. A small hole appeared that grew. Soon an archway rose high above Samantha. She looked up fascinated by the magic.

"Come on," said Cynthia. Samantha felt a burning feeling in her gut. A warning. But for what? Her head started to spin in confusion and worry. She never got those for no reason.

Samantha fallowed her mother. But something certainly didn't feel right now. She felt watched. She kept looking around. There was so many people. The threat could be anyone. But she kept feeling like she was missing something important.

"We can skip Gringotts since we have money. Let's get textbooks, cauldron, robes then your wand," said Cynthia. Samantha knew this day was not going to go as planned.

Flourish and Blotts was their first stop. All the books fascinated Samantha. She kept wondering off to look at different books. There wasn't much order to how they were on shelf though, you might find all the books by the same author by each other but the subjects were all jumbled. One book caught her eye. It was old, leather bound. She pulled it off the shelf while her mother fussed over finding all the textbooks. She opened it up. _Guide to the Natural-Born Seer by Mopsus_. She flipped to the first page. There was nothing on it. _Welcome Miss Potter, I knew you find me eventually._ She knew books that talked back were usually a bad thing but if it was written by a seer then it didn't mean that. _I am a Dark Book, I was made just for you. My master knew you would come but he knew he'd die before he met you. _Samantha closed the book.

"Mum can I please get this book too?" asked Samantha.

"What is it?" asked Cynthia.

"I'm not sure but it looks interesting," lied Samantha. She knew this book was important and she knew if she told the truth there was no way her mum would get it for her.

"How much is that book?" asked Cynthia.

"For that old ratty thing, I haven't been able to get rid of it for nearly two decades. Five sickles, it's only collecting dusk," grumbled the owner, who clearly was not happy about working at the register. Samantha held the book close to her chest, she didn't want anyone to see it.

Samantha wondered around the store again. She was thinking about the book. She walked straight into someone. She turned bright red. She really wasn't that inattentive or clumsy. She was typically very graceful and alert.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," apologized Samantha.

"It's alright dear," said the woman turning around. She was a stately looking witch. She had a square-jawed with close-cropped greying blond hair. She minded Samantha of the council woman of the Salem Witches Council, so serious and strict looking. That usually was only one aspect of a person. Samantha knew what made a person is much more then that.

"Oh there you are Samantha, I know it's all so interesting but you need to stop wondering off," sighed Cynthia.

"Oh hello Amelia. I hope she wasn't bothering you," said Cynthia.

"She wasn't," smiled Amelia.

"She has your eyes but she a quite a bit like her father," said Amelia.

"Hmm, never took that much notice," said Cynthia. She gave Amelia a serious look. The last thing she wanted is her little secret to come out.

"Are you starting this year?" asked Amelia.

"Yes she is. We're doing our shopping today," said Cynthia.

"My niece Susan is starting this year as well. We got everything but her textbooks yesterday. She's off with a friend today," said Amelia.

"I'd love to catch up but we have a lot to do," said Cynthia.

"I'm sure you do," said Amelia "see you later than."

Madam Malkin's took only a few minutes being that Madam Makin already knew her size. Samantha held onto her uniform, robes, winter cloak, pointed hat and dragon hide gloves.

Cynthia left Samantha at Ollivander's with seven gallons for the wand and another twenty gallons for a pet and pet care. That is the price for any wand from Ollivander's. Cynthia went to get the cauldron, glass phials, telescope and the brass scales.

Samantha walked into Ollivander's. The dust in the shop nearly made Samantha sneeze but she stopped herself. She stood there looking around the shop seemed empty. Made they were just in a backroom or something.

An elderly man came in on a ladder with wheels. He had wild white hair. He looked like a loony scientist. He reminded Samantha of the Mad-Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

"Miss Potter, I was expecting you. I'm Mr. Ollivander" said the man.

He walked down a row of shelves and pulled out a small box and took a wand out.

"Willow, Unicorn Hair," said Ollivander.

Samantha waved the wand and it did nothing. For a moment Samantha was filled with fear that she was a squib but then laughed at herself. She was Seer, there was no way she was a squib.

"Not the wand for you," said Ollivander taking it away. He came back with another box.

"Alder, Dragon Heartstring," said Ollivander.

Samantha waved it. Papers flew all over and caught on fire.

"Not the right wand wood," said Ollivander.

"No kidding" said Samantha putting it on the counter.

Ollivander returned with yet another box. How many would it take?

"Hawthorn, Dragon Heartstring, give it a go," said Ollivander.

Samantha waved it. The lights in the shop blew up. Ollivander quickly took the wand away and waved his hand, the light repaired themselves.

"Ivy, Unicorn Hair," said Ollivander. This seemed hopeless.

When Samantha waved it vines started growing up her forearm. Ollivander stanched it away before it did any damage.

"Hmm, let's give this one a go. Cherry, Dragon Heartstring," said Ollivander.

Samantha waved the wand. For a second it did nothing then it started glowing. Ollivander's eyebrows furrowed. At that moment, Cynthia walked in wondering what was taking so long.

"Find a wand yet dear?" asked Cynthia.

"Ah Mrs. Potter. Maple, Dragon Heartstring, 11", reasonably springy," said Ollivander as if recalling a photograph memory.

"Yes, my first and only wand," smiled Cynthia.

"Your daughter here is a rare case. I'm close to the match but not quite," said Ollivander taking the wand from Samantha and pushing it aside.

"Here it is," said Ollivander.

Samantha gave it a whirl. It shot off gold and red sparks. A warm gold glow illuminated the room.

"Interesting. Quite a rare occurrence we have here," said Ollivander. Samantha put the wand on the counter so Ollivander could put it away.

"The Cherry both Dragon Heartstring, 11", Unyielding had a response but not quite right, this suggests that someone genetically close to you will be the wands master, because it had thought you were its master but realized you were not. The Rowan, Dragon Heartstring, 11", Unyielding is you wand. Rowan is very powerful wand that produced powerful Defensive Charms. I have never sold a rowan wand to a witch that became evil or turned to the Dart Arts. Don't be fooled though, this wand will be powerful in a duel," said Ollivander.

"How much?" asked Cynthia.

"Seven Gallons," said Ollivander.

Samantha handed over the coins. She put the wand back in the box. She carried it lightly.

"I expect great things from you," said Ollivander. Samantha wondered if the full protection and aspects of her wand. She supposed it was complex. Just like her seer abilities. But nothing is ever black and white. Even at eleven, Samantha knew that much.

"Let's go get you a pet. Harry said he wants an owl so don't feel like you have to get an owl. Plus the school has owls or you can barrow one from a friend," said Cynthia. She was worried about her daughter. Unique wands were often the wands of revolutionaries. She didn't want her daughter to become a martyr.

Magical Menagerie was filled with noise. But not the type of noise that Samantha hated. It was animal noises, natural. Owls flapped their wings squawking at each other trying to steal each other's food. Cats meowing and hissing. Frog were crooking. There was stay species of animals everywhere.

Puffskeins, one Giant Orange Snail, six Fire Crab eggs, three baby Nifflers, two dozen baby pygmy puffs, and a few other creatures that looked like mixed species.

"May I help you?" asked a gentle-spoken lady. She had long golden blonde hair. A warm inviting smile to go along with angelic appearance.

"We're just looking for a pet," said Cynthia. Clearly not wanting to the woman's help. The woman got the message and went back to tending to some lizards.

"No toads, they are disgusting," said Samantha. Cynthia chuckled. She remembered Samantha playing in the moor trying to catch toads and frogs. She used to love them until Harry stuck one down the back of her shirt and it pied on her.

Then Samantha saw it. It was a small fluffy kitten. It had bright blue eyes. It was a white and orange. It had an orange on the forehead meeting in the middle similar to a willow's peak. The ears were tipped orange. The tall was completely orange. The rest of the cat was pure white.

"Are we allowed to pick them up?" asked Samantha.

"Go ahead. They might scratch or bite," said the woman at the register.

Samantha picked up the kitten. It meow, it was more like a soft mew then a meow. She rubbed the kitten on its belly. Clearly the kitten was a female. It was the most adorable kitten ever.

"I think we found it," smiled Cynthia.

"Fascinating you choose that one. It's a Turkish Van, part Kneazle. It seems to have an extremely disliking for anyone who has ever picked it up. It must know its master," said the lady.

"It is a she and she's a cat not an it," retorted Samantha.

Cynthia chuckled "How much?"

"Nine Gallons," said the lady scowling at Samantha.

"Sam, I'll pay for the cat. Considered it you're going off to Hogwarts gift from me," said Cynthia refusing to let Samantha pay.

"How much for a carrier?" asked Cynthia.

"Three Gallons," said the lady.

Cynthia paid for that too but grumbled about how over-priced it was. Not like they couldn't afford it but still.

"You know raising a price because an eleven year showed you up isn't really professional," said Cynthia putting the money on the counter. Samantha hid a smirk

"We should drop this stuff off at home before we do anything else," said Cynthia not really wanting to carry all of these to meet Andromeda.

"Is it possible to apparate with cat?" asked Samantha.

"Just don't let go of her," said Cynthia. Samantha grabbed her mother's arm holding the cat carrier handle.

POP. The alley disappeared and the Potter manor appeared again. The entrance way clear of all life. Cynthia sat down the books on an end table. Samantha put down her robes, uniform, and hat next to the books. She took her wand out of the box and into her cloak pocket. She also put the other book but between the cloaks so no one knew it was there.

"Mum don't cats need litter boxes?" asked Samantha.

"Muggle cats yes but magical cats not so much. I don't honestly know where they do their business. It's just something magically instilled into the mind," said Cynthia.

Samantha let the kitten out of the cage. It mewed at her rubbing up against her leg. Samantha petted the kitten.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Cynthia carefully.

"Bast," said Samantha remembering Remus's last history lesson. Bastet or Bast was the Egyptian cat goddess.

"Egyptian cat goddess along with Music and Dance, Joy and love. People prayed to her for good harvest. She also guarded the households of ancient Egyptians. It seems like useless knowledge but nothing is useless. Actually history is extreme important," said Cynthia.

"How does Bast sound like for a name?" asked Samantha.

Bast mewed and started to sniff around. She crouched up kissing at something. She went off chasing some sort of critter that the humans couldn't see.

"She's made herself at home," said Cynthia watching the six month old cat run off.

"Bumbles!' called Cynthia snapping her fingers. A small, thin young female house elf appeared. She wore clothes unlike most of her kind. The Potter house-elves were treated with care and respect. They all stayed of their own free will. They were not slaves to the Potters.

"Yes, Madame Potter. Please take of Samantha's thing. Be aware that Sam's cat is around. It is just a kitten so make sure it doesn't use the loo in the house and that we don't find surprises. Let Twinkle and Pebbles know too," said Cynthia.

"Yes, Madame," said Bumbles.

"Now we are going to meet my friend Andromeda in a muggle café. Of course, we have to apparate where muggles won't see us," said Cynthia. Samantha sighed as she took her mother's arm again. Apparition felt normal even though her first time she threw up for ten minutes solid. Now it felt nearly natural.

POP! The world swirled and twisted. Samantha actually got a thrill out apparition. Sort of like flying. An alleyway quickly formed and became solid

"Oh dear are cloaks," said Cynthia. She quickly took off her cloak as did Samantha. Cynthia magically miniaturized them and put them into her handbag.

Cynthia led Samantha into the street. Samantha could tell by the accent people in bustling street talking with they were in London. She got a tad bit dizzy. Way too many emotions from all the different people. There wasn't a seer that didn't get dizzy in a large crowd, they all were very sensitive to people's emotions. Seer abilities aren't just about seeing the future. Seers are capable of much more if they apply it or if they are strong enough. Auras are how a person is perceived by others and that can change based on mood. A seer can see a person past by simply touching them but you must want to see it or be a very powerful seer to see it not by choice. A person's soul is light that glows in the middle of their chest, it can be one colour or many. A person's soul can only be seen by seer's who want to see it and know it exists.

"Here it is. Lovely little place," said Cynthia pushing the door. Samantha quickly escaped into the café.

The café had a small music stage for a band but there wasn't any musicians today. Actually it was rather dissertated. There was a woman dressed up in white floral skirt and a woven short-sleeved shirt. She had curly, well-maintained, long brown hair. Cynthia led Samantha to the table the woman was at.

"Good day, Andromeda," said Cynthia.

"Hello, Cynthia. I see you brought Samantha," said Andromeda. Samantha was curious about the new witch. She suddenly quick vivid flashes of the witch's life flashed before her eyes. Three memories really stuck with Samantha. One of a child version of Andromeda playing with two other girls, one of an older witch yelling at Andromeda as teenage and Andromeda yelling back ending with a black mark on what looked to be a tapestry, and the last one of Andromeda holding a tiny baby girl with hair that changed colours with an man next to her smiling down at the baby.

"The last time I saw you, you were still in diapers," smiled Andromeda.

"Sorry, can't say I remember you," replied Samantha. She was just trying to be as natural as possible. Why should she change her behaviour because of one person?

Andromeda chuckled "I remember the days when I was that feisty."

"So how is Nymphadora and Carina?" asked Cynthia.

"Nymphadora is still on about becoming an auror even after Timothy trying to talk her out of it and Carina is the same Carina she's always been," sighed Andromeda.

"So me and Tim were wondering if you'd tutor the kids with Potions during the summer?" asked Cynthia.

"Of course I can," replied Andromeda. She was a bit shocked to be asked this.

Before anyone got another word the world seem to slow for a few seconds. Samantha was unaffected but Andromeda and Cynthia seemed frozen but they were still moving just very slowly. Samantha looked around. What in Merlin's name was going on?

BOOM! Time went back to normal and glass blew across the café. Samantha was still too baffled to understand what was going on but Cynthia was more alert. She whipped out her wand and pulled Samantha up out her chair and pushed her behind her. Samantha didn't understand what was going on until three people in dark cloaks appeared. Andromeda whipped out her wands. There was a moment of stagnation before duels erupted. Samantha tried to stay out the way but she didn't hide either. She pulled out her wand though she didn't know many spells and had never tried any.

A spell came flying Samantha's direction. "Protego," said Samantha. A blue shield appeared in front of her and shielded her from whatever spell was meant for her. Cynthia smiled in Samantha's direction. She was already so talented. Remus's lessons just came very handy.

Andromeda and Cynthia were intense duelling. Using spells Samantha had never heard off. It was impressive watching them. Both raised purebloods. Both were now outcast from pureblood society. They are still witches and powerful ones at that and nothing will change that. It isn't the blood that runs through the veins that make her powerful but their magical core. There is no logic or reasoning to the magical cores. Some are just more powerful but it has nothing to do with blood status. Samantha was ultimate proof of the beliefs one magical cores, she had no clue about the blood that ran through her veins. If others knew of who she really was they would think she isn't equal to them.

Another person showed up. Not really a person but a thing. Samantha's whole body went cold. Her hair on the back of her neck stuck up. As soon as she put together the black cloak and hidden face she started panicking thinking that this couldn't be happening. This was not a dementor. She realized that neither Andromeda nor Cynthia noticed the new company. Why could she see it? She wasn't completely sure of what it was but she had a feeling until the hood went down. It looked like a normal man with brown hair but eyes dark as a starless sky. It had a hat on that reminded Samantha that belonged to 1940's detective or something. One nod in her direction and it all hit Samantha. She tried to scream out no but nothing would come out. She had completely forgotten about the third attacker. She flew backwards. Cynthia stopped duelling her person and shot a curse at the man attacking Samantha. He was now fighting with his own wand trying not to curse himself. In that split second Cynthia's attention was elsewhere a curse hit Cynthia. She crumpled to the ground. Samantha's eyes filled with tears. It was all her fault. She watched as Cynthia's soul slowly rose from her body. The soul transformed into a transparent version of Cynthia.

"Baby girl don't cry. Remember you cannot change fate. This was meant to happen. I knew today was the day, could just feel it, but I didn't hide. They want people to lose who they are. Don't let them win. You have tough times ahead but you can do it. I've always know you can. I know a certain secret your father and I have kept will come out soon and you will be upset but please understand why we did. Read my journals, they are in the greenhouse in the backroom with my dragon hide gloves," whispered Cynthia. Her voice wispy but yet Samantha could still hear it. Then Cynthia nodded to Death and they left.

When the attacker who killed her mother looked towards Samantha. She felt anger and sadness boil inside of her. She could feel her magic building. She had always been taught to contain it and maintain control. But not this time. Anger had clouded her judgement. BOOM! A pure white light shot out not from her wand but her chest, where her physical magical core was located. All three attackers crumbled to the floor unconscious. Then the world went black to Samantha.

It was late afternoon and Timothy was tapping his foot on the wooden floor. Where were the girls? They dropped off their stuff to go meet Andromeda and they still weren't home. Harry was trying to read Hogwarts A History, which he had nicked from Samantha's book pile he would put it back later. He was just curious. There was a knock at the door. Timothy opened it. It was Remus Lupin coming for lessons.

"Hello, Timothy. How are you today?" asked Remus.

"Just fine," said Timothy. Remus could sense that Timothy was nervous. Much like a dog Remus could literally smell it. One of the very few benefits of being a werewolf. Werewolves could sense human emotions, which is why werewolves get addicted to hunting humans. Remus is luckily enough to have never done such things. Ever since the Wolfsbane Potion came out his curse wasn't as heavy as it was in his youth.

"Harry come on, we need to work on your Latin," said Remus.

Harry groaned putting the book down on the coffee table. Timothy looked at the book. It looked nearly brand new. Odd.

"Harry, where did you get that book?" asked Timothy.

"I barrowed it from Samantha," said Harry thing to find the book.

"Barrowing is when you ask and Samantha hasn't been home when we've been home today," frowned Timothy.

"I'm putting it back later," said Harry. Samantha really wouldn't care as long as he didn't lose it or wreck it.

"Go return it to her room," said Timothy. Harry picked up the book and ran upstairs.

"Where is Samantha?" asked Remus.

"Damned if I know. Cynthia and Samantha went to Diagon Alley, dropped her stuff off, and then left to meet Andromeda somewhere. They were supposed to be back an hour ago," snapped Timothy.

"Probably just got caught up in talking," said Remus. Though it isn't like Cynthia to not be somewhere when she says she will be.

"Right, right," said Timothy. Harry came back down.

"I'll let you know when Samantha arrives," said Timothy. Remus nodded. Remus and Harry walked off into the study.

Two hours passed by, still no Samantha and Cynthia. Timothy was now worried. Remus and Harry had finished an hour ago and were talking about James and Lily. Timothy paid no attention but he did most of the time, he liked being reminded of the good days and hearing about James's adventures was mildly entraining. He ho+ped Harry didn't get any ideas.

A quite mew made Timothy jump from of his chair. Harry laugh. On the armrest of Timothy's chair was a six-month-old kitten. Timothy shook his head and laughed. Was he really that tense?

"Where did you come from?" asked Timothy petting the kitten. The kitten purred rubbing up against him.

"I'm guessing it is Samantha's and it is hungry," said Remus. Bast jumped down and made itself at home in Remus's lap.

Knocking on the door interrupted Timothy getting cat food. Pebbles appeared with a bowl of cat food, she had overheard Remus. Bast jumped down and started eating. Timothy opened the door. In the doorway was Ted Tonks.

"Please tell me Andromeda is here," said Ted. At that moment it hit Timothy that something was wrong.

"No she isn't but come in," said Timothy. Ted looked just as worried as Timothy.

"Amelia Bones," spoke Timothy into the fireplace.

"Hello," said Timothy. He heard a young girl's yelp. He supposed that was Amelia's niece Susan, Edgar's daughter. Bittersweet day hearing of Edgar's death but Susan's survival.

"Sorry, Susan, is your aunt home?" asked Timothy "it's Timothy Potter."

"Sorry, Mr. Potter there was some sort of emergency at the Ministry," said Susan.

"Thank you Susan. Have a good evening," said Timothy polling away from the fireplace.

"Remus can you watch Harry," said Timothy getting his cloak out of the mudroom. Not that Harry was irresponsible, it was just that it was dangerous.

"Of course," said Remus.

Once again there is a knocking on the door. Timothy opened it straight away. He assumed it was the Ministry. His mind was running in one hundred different ways. He assumed something horrible happened.

"Amelia come in," said Timothy. Amelia walked in with a deep frown. She was trying to keep her face passive but clearly she was upset. Her shoulders were tensed.

"Everyone sit down," said Amelia. She twisted her wand in her hand. Timothy got the idea that it really was bad news.

"Harry, take that cat bowl in the kitchen. After that you can go flying for a bit," said Timothy.

"Alright," said Harry. He grabbed the food dish. He could feel the tension in the room. Amelia waited until Harry was in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you two are wondering where your wives are," said Amelia. Remus could tell she was stalling. She didn't want to say it. It would make it real.

"Ted your wife is at St. Mungo's talking to a few aurors. She should be home in the next hour," said Amelia.

"Bloody hell, what is going on?" yelled Timothy. Everyone in the room jumped at the outburst. Harry peered from the kitchen into the formal living room.

"Samantha is in St. Mungo's, she'll be fine. She just had a huge magical outburst, under different circumstances it would be impressive," said Amelia. Remus's mind could only scream what circumstances.

"Cynthia?" asked Timothy weekly. If Samantha had lost control it was because she was angry or upset and a big outburst could even be mother. Cynthia was the only one not mentioned.

"She's dead," said Amelia. Timothy blinked several times with no emotion what so ever. Remus's eyes shot flooded with anger, sadness and guilt. Ted looked to Timothy with sympathy.

"Auntie Cynthia is dead," said Harry. Ted turned towards the kitchen. Timothy just sat there like a statue. Harry was standing the doorway holding Quaffle.

"I thought I told you to go flying," said Timothy darkly.

"I was heading that way," said Harry narrowing his eyes.

"Harry she is dead," confirmed Remus. He wasn't going to lie to Harry. Timothy clearly wasn't be sensible and he had to act as the adult here.

Harry said nothing. He just backed away and left. Remus let Harry have his space. He wasn't going to force Harry to talk right now. He had to processes everything.

Deadly silence grew over the group. The tension slowly building. Timothy suddenly lashes out curses flying every which way without any warning. He has a wild look in his eyes. Amelia uses a binding spell and contacted St. Mungo's. Timothy is clearly not in a good state of mind. The healers take Timothy to St. Mungo's for the well-being of the children and himself.

"I'll take care of Samantha. The door girl is probably terrified and confused," said Ted. They couldn't ask Remus to take care of two children.

"Terrified yes, confused no. She is actually quite aware of what is happening," replied Amelia. She had talked to Samantha herself. She was able to give a clear vivid description of her entire day off the top of head.

"What are we going to do with Harry? I can't watch him in the long-term," sighed Remus.

"Actually you can. Since Timothy is current incapacitated I have guardianship of Samantha and I saw she can stay with you and Harry. And once month I can watch them. There is a week over a month left of the summer. I think we can manage. Ted it would be best if you took Samantha with Andromeda and you until I am able to hand over the case to the aurors. I can't have non-professional contact until then," said Amelia.  
"Erm, is having her Carina in the same house a good idea?" asked Ted. He didn't want to deal with an accident magic showdown between the two eleven-year-olds. Either they will be friends or enemies.

"Keep them separated as possible. I'm just worried that Samantha's magic is too exhausted at the moment for any type of conflict and her seer abilities may have a bad reaction to Carina," said Amelia. She hadn't really thought about it. As long as they are separated as much as possible it won't be that bad.

"I'm going to find Harry," said Remus. Amelia nodded. POP! She was gone. Ted shortly fallowed.

Remus looked for a half hour for Harry having no luck. When he had searched everywhere he resorted to one thing, food. He just started cooking chocolate chip cookies and Harry came out. His eyes red and puffy from crying. Remus pretended not to notice. He wanted Harry to talk to him when he was ready.

"It's going to be you and me for a while. Samantha is staying with Ted and Andromeda for a few days then she'll be coming home," said Remus "so you'll have to take care of her cat."

"I don't even know its name," said Harry.

"Bast is its name. It told me," said Bumbles. She too had been crying. One of her masters was dead and the other incapacitated.

"After the Egyptian Cat Goddess," chuckled Remus.

"Bast says she doesn't like tuna by the way," said Bumbles.

"Let her know we will change her diet soon as possible," said Remus. House-elves and animals. It seems like they know every language including but not limited to; dog, cat, horse, rat, mouse, and lizard.

"Harry after dinner here go flying for a bit. It will clear your head but don't go past the Quidditch field," said Remus.

"Okay," said Harry. He hoped flying would help. Everything was going to be different now. At least, Harry had Remus. He loved having Remus around.

When Harry was gone Remus was looking at a photo album. It was of Harry and Samantha growing up. He had missed so much. He was just about to put it away when a folded piece of parchment fell into his lap. It read "Samantha Potter Testing Results". Remus unfolded it. He sat down to read it soaking in every word.

* * *

Thank your for taking the time to read my first chapter. I really loved enjoyed writing it. I know it was very long and it may have lost a few readers along the way but my goal is to make it was detailed and interesting as possible and if it means spending days writing and editing I'm all for it. There are a lot new concepts I've brought into my story, I will put in small experts on the end of chapters explaining the concepts I have and where they come from. Anyways please review, I love hearing from the readers.


End file.
